Daroline
by NunquamAlius
Summary: Planet Earth,this is where I was born and this is where I died. I fell in love and I thought it would never end. That Id be with him forever, but then came the accident, thats when it all ended. This is the story of how I died, and how I was saved. This is where my life ended and a new one began. This is my story, and this is how it ends.
1. Chapter 1

-.-

**Prologue**

-.-

_Flashback to a few weeks ago…_

Elena Gilbert let out a sharp gasp of breath as she shot up in her bed. She looked around frantically, trying to remember what happened. Why was she in her bed? Who brought her here? And where was Matt? Elena didn't have time to think about it because a familiar voice said,

"Hey Elena."

Elena's head jerked up at the sound and she met the green eyes of Stefan Salvatore, who stood in her room with the door wide open. She let out a breath of relief as a smile came on her face.

"Stefan," Elena said quietly.

A flash of something appeared in his eyes and Elena knew what the emotion was. It was guilt… Elena frowned internally. What would Stefan be guilty about?

Stefan didn't say anything as he went to sit on the end of her bed, still looking at her with guilt in his eyes. This time Elena actually frowned.

"What's wrong Stefan?" she asked.

Stefan ignored her question as he asked his own, "What do you remember?"

Elena tried to think. The last thing she remembered was going off Wickery Bridge with Matt because Rebecka appeared in the middle of the street and she remembered drowning in the water and telling Stefan to take Matt instead of her. After thinking about it, Elena told Stefan who looked even guiltier.

"Elena…" Stefan took a deep breath, "There's something you should know."

Elena could see he was hesitating. She paled. What was going on?

"Stefan, what's going on? What do I need to know?" Elena demanded. "Tell me!" Stefan looked down at her bed not saying anything and she added with a pleading tone of voice, "_Please_…"

Stefan looked up at her and opened his mouth to tell her but before he could, Damon's voice was heard.

"Did you tell her yet?" he asked, his tone of voice dark and cold. He looked really upset. Elena could tell and there was slightly drunk look in his eyes so she knew that whatever Stefan needed to tell was bad enough where Damon would drink.

Stefan looked at his brother. "No," he replied quietly.

Damon's eyes lost the slight drunk look and hardened. "If you don't tell her, I will," he growled in a warning tone of voice.

Stefan sighed and nodded before looking back at Elena. "When Jeremy brought you back to the hospital after the accident, you're injuries were worse than anyone knew, Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you…"

Damon interrupted Stefan, his voice going back to the hard, cold one, "And when Rebecka struck Matt off of the road, you had vampire blood in your system Elena."

Elena's face took on a look of realization at those words. "Oh my god," she whispered, putting her hands to her mouth. "Does that mean I—"

"Yes," Stefan said quietly, glancing away from her. "You're dead…"

"No!" Elena screamed as tears fell down her face. "No…this can't be happening…no!" She jumped out of the bed and rushed towards her front door to leave but Damon grabbed.

"Let me go! Let me out of here!" Elena yelled as she struggled to get out of Damon's arms.

She continued to scream and struggle and bang her fists into Damon's chest but Damon wouldn't budge. Finally Elena fell forward in Damon's arms and sobbed into his chest.

His arms tightened around the girl as Damon glanced at his brother who was looking at them, guilt all over his face. Good… he should feel guilty. It was his _damn_ fault for letting this happen to Elena in the first place. Stefan could and _should _have chosen to save Elena instead of that stupid, fucking Matt Donavan. Elena's crying stopped and she pulled back from Damon's arms, running a hand through her hair. She turned towards her bed and looked at Stefan who immediately stood up once she looked at him.

"Elena—"Before Stefan could finish, Elena threw herself in his arms. He immediately pulled her close and buried his face into her hair as Damon watched on with a hard look on his face.

Obviously she wouldn't blame Stefan for doing this to her. Damon turned and left the room leaving Elena and Stefan alone.

Elena pulled back from the hug with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I am so sorry Elena," Stefan told her softly. "I should have saved…I should have known…"

"Don't," Elena said sternly, interrupting his pity part. "I wanted you to save Matt…you couldn't have known that Rebecka would run Matt of the road and that Meredith would give me Damon's blood to save my life. I don't blame you Stefan, I love you. I _chose _you."

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but Elena interrupting him.

"Just like I'm choosing this…I don't want to be a vampire Stefan, I never have so I'm choosing not to compete the transition."

"Elena, no, you can't," Stefan protested, shaking his head, unable to believe what she was saying.

"Yes I can and I will," Elena said sternly. "This is my choice." Her eyes grew sad and filled with tears, "Take care of Jeremy for me. He's going to need someone when I'm gone."

"Elena, please, Bonnie will find a way to save you, please," Stefan pleaded. "I love you…I lost you and I don't want to lose you again…change your mind."

"I'm sorry Stefan," Elena whispered as she slowly pulled out of Stefan's arms.

She walked out of the room, without glancing back at Stefan. Elena closed the door behind her and she leaned against the closed door with her eyes closed. Tears dripped down her cheeks and she fell to the ground with her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. Why did this have to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

-.-

**Chapter Two**

-.-

It had been a couple weeks since Elena died from not competing the transition and Bonnie Bennett still couldn't believe that she was gone. Her best friend, other than Caroline, was _dead_. Bonnie loved her friend but Elena had been completely selfish. Didn't she think of Jeremy? Her family? Her friends? Damon? Jeremy? And most importantly Stefan? He was completely heartbroken about Elena's death. Bonnie knew that he felt guilt that Elena had been turned into a vampire in the first place. Elena should have thought about the consequences of her choice but she didn't.

She just knew she didn't want to be a vampire and that was enough for her, instead of thinking of how the rest of them felt, she just thought about_ her_. And maybe she always had. If the car accident didn't happen then Elena would still be alive which is when Bonnie had the idea…sending Damon and Stefan back in time to before the car accident.

-0-

"Just hear me out," Bonnie said as she stood in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house in front of Stefan and Damon.

"We're kind of busy here Judgy, mind doing this later," Damon told the annoying witch with a scowl on his face.

"You call this being busy?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow, gesturing to the bourbon bottle in Damon's hand and the beer bottle in Stefan's.

That surprised her. Stefan wasn't one for drinking when he was depressed but she just put it on the fact that he did lose the one that he loved so he had a good reason to want to be numb and not feel. And if drinking would help then he should do it. Bonnie's thoughts were broken by Damon's voice.

"In a matter of fact, I do Judgy," he snapped. "So run along witch."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at him. "Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess you don't want to know my idea to get Elena back." She went to walk away but was stopped by the sound of Stefan's voice.

"What are you talking about Bonnie? Elena's dead…there's no bringing her back," Stefan said darkly as he took a swing of his beer.

"I know that," Bonnie said softly. "There's no way to bring her back…"

Stefan gave a curt nod as he looked away.

"Not here there isn't."

Damon immediately looked at Bonnie and he looked at her with interest in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" he questioned.

Bonnie bit back a smile. "What I'm thinking is that…I sent you two back in time so you can save Elena before she gets into that car accident," she told Damon. She internally let out a sigh of relief. Bonnie had kept that in for so long it was great to get it out.

"Let's say we do this...what's in it for you?"

"I want Elena back as much as you guys do," Bonnie answered Damon's question softly. "She shouldn't have had to make the decision to compete the transition in the first place…"

"What if you plan doesn't work?" Stefan finally spoke up. His voice was almost snappish causing the witch to wince. "What if she dies anyway? Besides if Klaus wasn't dead then Rebecka wouldn't have been in front of Matt's truck in the first place."

Bonnie's face grew cold. She knew what he was implying that to some degree, it was _her_ fault that Elena died.

"This wasn't my fault," Bonnie growled at Stefan with a glare on her face as her hands bawled into fists. "Klaus needed to die Stefan." But then she thought to herself, 'Even though Klaus isn't _really_ dead'.

Bonnie hadn't told anyone about the fact that Klaus was in Tyler's body. With everything that happened, she didn't have time to tell anyone. But no doubt someone would find out at some point but it wasn't going to be now.

The tenseness of this scene was enough for Damon.

"Not that this isn't interest," he drawled out causing Bonnie and Stefan to look back at him. He looked at Bonnie for a moment before looking at his brother, "But what do you think? About Bonnie's idea?"

At this question Stefan actually took the time to think about. It should be an easy decision but it wasn't… The thing that made it hard was that, just like he told Bonnie, what if Elena still got into that accident even if he and Damon went back in time? Stefan didn't want to lose her to this thing again but on the other hand, what if it did work? He would have Elena back…in his arms again. Stefan would have to fight Damon for her again but this time, he was actually going to fight harder. So she'll know that she was important to fight hard for. With that in mind, his decision was made.

"Let's do it," Stefan said.

Bonnie smiled at him quickly before looking at Damon. Unlike Stefan, it didn't take him that long to make a decision. Damon nodded at Bonnie who _actually _smiled at him.

"Then it's settled," Bonnie said as she looked at both brothers. "You two are going to save Elena…"

-0-

It was the next day when Bonnie to get started on the spell that was going to send them back. It had taken all morning to get all set up with this. It was a big spell that Bonnie had to prepare herself mentally for her to do and she had to keep a calm mind when she did the spell.

Damon and Stefan were in the living room with Bonnie as she looked down at the grimoire, flipping through the pages to get to the time traveling spell. Once she found it, she looked at Damon and Stefan.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Bonnie asked them.

Damon and Stefan shared a look staring each other down for a moment before looking back at Bonnie. They nodded their heads.

Bonnie nodded back to them and she closed her eyes, concentrating on pulling her magic out from within. The lights flickered wildly as she muttered the spell. The lights were completely off just as Bonnie finished the spell. As soon as her eyes opened, the lights turned back and she looked around. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were nowhere in sight. Bonnie breathed out a sigh of relief. Though she was confident in her magic, it was always a relief when it worked. With the grimoire in hand, Bonnie turned to leave the living room when Caroline suddenly came into the room. Before she could say anything to her Caroline stormed up and yelled,

"You have some explaining to do Bonnie Bennett!"

Bonnie was confused to why Care was mad at her.

"What…what's wrong?" she asked confusion in her voice.

"WHY THE HELL IS KLAUS IN TYLER'S BODY!" Caroline yelled at her.

Bonnie winced. Damn Caroline knew. There was nothing worse than a pissed off blonde vampire…


	3. Chapter 3

-.-

**Chapter Three**

-.-

"Well, are you going to say something?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"Sorry," Bonnie offered weakly.

"SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! SORRY!" Caroline yelled, her voice echoing through the living room.

Bonnie looked at her annoyed. "What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know, how about why you didn't tell me about Tyler/Klaus?" Caroline said still with an angry look on her face. "Don't you think that was something that I should know?"

"Look…I was going to tell you, really I was, but then the thing with Elena happened and I couldn't find the time to tell you," Bonnie explained, not looking annoyed anymore.

"So who gives a shit?!" Caroline snarled angrily. "You still should have told me! You know how I had to find out about him!"

"No, what happened?" Bonnie surprisingly was calm when she asked this question.

With that, Caroline began to tell her friend what happened between her and Tyler/Klaus.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Thirty minutes ago…**_

_Caroline was walking through the woods to find something to eat. Even though she drank human blood from blood bags, sometimes she just wanted to hunt for animals. Given that's how she started _


End file.
